Malfoy Madness Vol3
by Librarybeauty
Summary: Hermione has dinner with the in-laws. Seaks advice from Pansy and Ginnny and hears some very sour yet sweet news about her sister. Just another day in the motherhood. DMHG oneshot. Reviews welcome! Rated M


Author's note: For those who review on my other one shots

Author's note: For those who review on my other one shots. I want to thank you a lot! I'm just telling you that it isn't a chapter series it's a one shot series. So there are new one shots coming out every week on the Malfoys. Another personal side-note is that this series also goes back in time sometimes, like back to when Hermione and Draco started dating. Thanks again for reading, please leave reviews. If you don't get this one is probably because you haven't read the other ones. This one is for you.

Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling….that's all you need to know.

Rating: Mature.

-

-

-

"Who is Shirley Freebush anyway?" Narcissa sat looking at the prophet.

Hermione shrugs and looks at her son and his new toy his grandparents bought him, "You have to eat something Max." Her son squirms and she turns to her mother-in-law. "Some mother at the playground."

"You don't think calling her Freebitch was a bit over the top?" Lucius asks.

Hermione and Narcissa give him a stern look, so he goes back to business with Draco.

Narcissa turns back to her, "What makes her mum of the year?"

Hermione sips her water, "Because she knows everything about everybody and seems to be the most protective mum in the world."

Draco looks over his documents, "Her poor husband…I met him once, at the stupid playdate you put me on."

Hermione looks at her husband, "What play date?"

Draco huffs, "Come on Hermione, you put Max on play dates while you talk with the mothers then you make me go hang out with other husbands I have nothing in common with…what the kids weren't enough? Now you have to make us miserable?"

Max looks at his grandfather, "The Irish won today!"

Hermione rolls her eyes at her husband and then smiles at her son's random comment.

Her son plays with the children's fake magic wand. Every time he flicks it sparkles and little songs play out of it. Something which will give Hermione a huge headache later on. "Daddy let me watch the game…"

Narcissa picks up her precious angel heir of a grandson and hugs him tight, "Oh you're just like Draco…"

Hermione sits quietly watching the blonde woman become ecstatic over the little fact that he watched a game…crazy how grandparents are. Narcissa looks at Hermione, "Why don't you just let him play with the children whose parents are witches and wizards?"

Hermione told them she had been trying to avoid him becoming friends with just the 'gifted' children who he would be going to school with. "Well…I want him to be able to be friends with everybody."

Lucius scoffs, "Dear, that's fantasy no one is friends with everybody."

Draco speak up, "True love, he can't be friends with everyone he meets…he is going to have enemies. He needs to know the world isn't always full of sugar cookies and gumdrops."

She nods silently and eats quietly, maybe it wouldn't be so bad for him to just associate with gifted children, then again it would be nice for her to not have to explain his wandless magic.

After Narcissa is done looking at a book with max, he goes to play in the garden. Leaving the grown-ups at the table. Narcissa smiles at the solemn Hermione, "Your awful quiet…is everything alright?"

Hermione nods and stays quiet, one because she isn't in the mood to gossip and two because she has a huge headache.

Narcissa touches Hermione's stomach, "I hope it's a girl…then I can buy it dresses and ribbons and dolls."

Hermione looks at Narcissa, "You already buy Max clothes."

"Well girl's baby clothes are way more cute and lovely." She turns to Draco, "Thought of any names?"

Draco shrugs, "We like the name Lucille or Alexandra for a girl. Boys…well those are names we still have to think on."

Lucius has a smug face, "You mean Lucille like after me? I can call her Lucy."

Narcissa looks left-out, "Well how about Natalie or Narissa after me?"

This is exactly the reason Hermione kept her mouth shut, she starts to remember back when she was pregnant with max.

-Flashback-

"**Dear, I'm just saying…and I don't mean it in a rude way. Don't expect the children to look like you. Malfoy traits are dominant. Therefore the baby will look like Draco." Narcissa says glowing holding up another baby outfit she bought. **

**Hermione keeps her mouth shut….**

**-Flashback ended-**

"Hermione…Hermione? Are you listening?" Narcissa asks a bit worried about the brunette.

"I'm fine." She says quietly and rubs her head.

Draco also looks a bit worried, "You sure?"

"Yeah, just great." Hermione counts the minutes till this dinner is over. Not that she doesn't like Lucius and Narcissa…its just she feels like she is going to faint.

-

-

-

Ginny sits on the merry go round as Pansy pushes it. Ginny laughs holding her newborn baby. "Hermione I can't wait for you to have your next child."

Pansy laughs, "Oh right, and I'm sure Hermione can't wait to have to deal with two children."

Hermione is sitting watching Max make a fort with Albus while Daisy kicks it down and laughs. She turns towards them, "I find out tomorrow."

Ginny and Pansy stop the merry go round at the same time, "Find out what?"

Hermione rubs her leather-glove-covered hands together and smiles as her breath makes steam, "The sex of the baby."

Ginny smiled a huge smile and holds her redheaded daughter, "Great, does Draco want to know the sex?"

Pansy snickers and looks at Hermione, "Please Hermione I know you're having a girl, take it from someone who has only had girls..."

Ginny giggles, "Blaise said the other day at lunch the funniest thing in the world Hermione you missed it!"

Hermione looks disappointed, "Really what did Pansy's husband say?"

Pansy turns pink, "He said he wants a boy…in which I told him to push out a seven pound child."

Ginny added, "Which he added, that it was fun to make them."

Hermione laughed, "Of course its fun to make them…that's why guys want children. Oh my god! I was reading one of my magazines the other day and they said that men are buying 'push presents' for their wives."

"What's a push present?" Pansy asks sipping her starbucks.

"It's a present where a guy gives his wife a very expensive item for all the things she went through during pregnancy." She looks it up on her iphone.

Ginny shrugs, "I wish Harry would do that."

Hermione looks at her, "You don't think it's kind of…degrading? I mean I'd just be happy with my baby. I don't need a diamond bracelet or a Burberry bag to make me happy."

Ginny and Pansy look at her like she is crazy, Pansy smirks "Why people call you materialistic I will never know!"

Ginny nods, "Hermione if I got all the things you get I'd be a very happy woman."

Hermione puts her phone away, "You mean you'd want Harry, right after you gave birth to the most beautiful thing in the world to hand you a diamond necklace like its payment?"

Pansy shakes he head, "Hermione don't think about it like that."

Ginny agrees with Pansy, "Yeah, maybe the husband likes to give his wife gifts…you don't complain when Draco buys you some of the most expensive things in the world?"

Hermione rolls her eyes, "I'm starting to actually agree with Freebitch…gifts don't count as love. Draco I know loves me….but the gifts they mean nothing. I'm just happy with having Draco and Max."

Ginny and Pansy look at her with narrowed eyes and at the same time they say, "Merlin! You really are unspoiled."

-

-

-

One thing Hermione did have was allot of shoes. In fact she had a shoe addiction. Hermione decided to take her step-sister Marline shopping. Now they were at one of Hermione's favorite stores.

"You know Hermione I think you have too many shoes." Marline laughs.

Hermione rolls her eyes and tries on another pair, "Look at these! They are so cute!"

Marline smiles at her sister's baby-bump, "So I have some good news…well its not good news if you don't like babies but…"

Hermione turns around, "You're pregnant!"

She looks at Hermione with a serious face, "It was a surprise who told you?"

Hermione laughs, "You did! So how does T.J. Feel?"

"Oh well he is gone." She says it and ties a ribbon on her ankle.

"Gone out of town? Like on a business trip?" Hermione asks as the shoe attendant wraps them and takes her credit card.

"Nope…gone. He left" Marline says still smiling.

Hermione looks outraged, "You mean he left you! Did he know about the baby?"

"Yeah so whatever." She picks up a pair of pink flats, "What do you think should I get these or the black ones?"

"No…Marly no!" Hermione is angry and pissed.

"Fine Ill get the black ones…calm down." She says grabbing the black shoe box.

"Not about the shoes! I mean about T.J. leaving you and knowing about the baby…to leave his wife and child! It's wrong and not right."

"Calm down Mione, I'm doing fine. It's my new philosophy. If a truck is coming at me…let it come. If a huge space comment is spitting straight towards me…let it come."

Hermione wants to slap her sister, "Or you get out of the way!"

"Yeah, I think that's it…my version sounded wrong." She sits with a puzzled face and then a smile again.

Hermione is still angry beyond belief, "But…but…"

"Mione, calm down…now how about we got get a bite to eat. I think baby and me would like that cheesecake you were talking about at the delicatessen."

Hermione huffs and grabs the bags, still pissed and angry. Marlie seems happy and in a fantasy world, probably because of her new intake of hormones.

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it…next one will be submitted soon. Please review and tell me what you think.

Next time: Hermione finds out the sex of the baby! She meets her father's new wife…and two words. "Playboy bunny" Also she schedules a little meeting with T.J.


End file.
